The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Image forming devices often have insufficient computational and storage resources to translate electronic documents from one language to another language. Consequently, translation of electronic documents is typically performed at other network devices or by translation services that have access to more computational and storage resources. One of the disadvantages of current translation services is that they often employ a single translation algorithm that does not provide a high level of accuracy across multiple contexts. In addition, there is often limited ability for end users to customize and/or improve the translation algorithms used by translation services.